Hotaru's Deal
by yqueenyxotaku
Summary: Mikan wants to go to central town. She wants Hotaru to accompany her. But Hotaru refuses, instead she gave Mikan a deal. It was to act like Natsume Hyuuga's crazy fangirl. UNDER REVISION..
1. Chapter 1

**Hotaru's Deal**

By: yqueenyxotaku

Summary:

Mikan wants to go to central town. She wants Hotaru to accompany her. But Hotaru refuses, instead she gave Mikan a deal. It was to act like Natsume Hyuuga's crazy fangirls. She's gonna pretend like a total idiot falling head over heels over Hyuuga. Mikan agreed since she didn't have a choice. What will happen next? Will she survive? And some rumor is spreading about natsume falling over he's own fangirl.. Who do you think is she? Sorry for OOCness…my 1st fanfic..

Disclamation:

I do not own Gakuen Alice.. It's Higuchi Tachibana's…...

Chapter 1: The Deal

It was a very fine day but the day didn't get to a certain brunette cause she's having a kinda bad day. Today is the start of her life in hell.

"Arghhhhh! I cant believe that I actually agreed to her crazy deal!

—Flashback—

"_Hotaru….." said a certain brunette._

"_What do you want? Baka." asked a raven-haired girl with violet eyes._

"_Pleaasssseeee come with me to central town. I really want to buy that bracelet…"_

"_Go ask someone else!"_

"_B-but-Anna-is-busy-today-because-of-her-cooking-lesson-while-nonoko-is-on-her-lab-busy-doing-her-experiments-and-i-cant-actually-ask-tsubasa-and-misaki-senpai-since-they're-on-a-DATE! Please, Hotaruuu you're my only chance…"Mikan said straight without even breathing.._

_BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA.. the sound of her infamous baka-gun._

"_You're saying alien language again." _

"_ITAI. Hotaru that's mean. Please Hotaru I'll buy you crab brains."_

"_Fine."_

"_Really?" _

"_No"sob_

"_I'll be your slave for a day!"_

"_No, thank you."_

"_For a week?"_

"_No."_

_sobsob… "Please, Hotaru I'll do everything you want!"_

"_Everything?"_

"_H-hai."_

"_Okay then, it's a deal. What are you waiting for? Come on. We have to buy you're bracelet first."_

"_H-h-hai."_

—End of Flashback—

sigh.. "Did I really said "yes" to that? And to think that I even HATE him! Arggghhhh… couldn't my life get any better? I swear this is so a nightmare! I couldn't even quit to this stupid deal! sigh

"I wonder how long will Hotaru want me to do this… She cant possibly let me stay like this forever.. right?"

"Hey, idiot."

"Huh?"

"Bring this."

"What's this?"

"Isn't it obvious? A camera. Stupid."

"I know what this is. I mean what's this for?"

"That's what you use when you take pictures of him."

"What? Seriously? Hotaru I'm a fangirl not a paparazzi.( Yes, you've read it right. Mikan is pretending to be natsume's fangirl. That's her deal with Hotaru.)

"Then be like one. Go now!"

"Alright. Alright. I'm going"

sigh

"Geez. That Hotaru." ..'I' don't know if I could actually do this.' sigh

'Okay, let's start the business. .. first I have to find that jerk Hyuuga. But where could he be? By the time now, he's probably in the music room.. practicing with his bandmates. Arghhhh.. Music room is so far away from here. I hate it.'

She started walking while staring at the peaceful sky when she felt the ground shaking. She turned around and saw a crowd of girls running in the alice grounds… No, fangirls running… and what's worst? They're approaching her….

"WAAAAAAHHHHH" She started panicking

" What should I do? What should I do? What should I doooo?" she jumped and hid under the bushes. Because of her panicking she didn't even knew that a boy is also there..

panting "Those fanfgirls are so gonna pay me for this. Why are they even here?"

'_Ohh.. so she's not a fangirl. Thank God.' Someone's thought._

"_Hey, who are you?" _Mikan heard it and find the source of the voice.

"Me? I'm Mikan. Hey, you're familiar."

'Blonde hair, blue eyes and a rabbit?' ' Shit... could he be ….Nogi?'

Hey there guys!….. chapter 1 is done…my apologies if its kinda short… but hope you like it anyway….. And sorry if it sucks.. It's actually my very first fanfic….if you have any ideas, please feel free to drop a review… thanks… - yqueenyxotaku


	2. Chapter 2

**Hotaru's Deal**

By: yqueenyxotaku

**Summary:**

**Mikan wants to go to central town. She wants Hotaru to accompany her. But Hotaru refuses, instead she gave Mikan a deal. It was to act like Natsume Hyuuga's crazy fangirls. She's gonna pretend like a total idiot falling head over heels over Hyuuga. Mikan agreed since she didn't have a choice. What will happen next? Will she survive? And some rumor is spreading about natsume falling in love over he's own fangirl.. Who do you think is she? Sorry for OOCness…my 1st fanfic..**

**Disclamation: **

**I do not own Gakuen Alice.. It's Higuchi Tachibana's…... **

Chapter 2: The Test ( You're Not a Fangirl)

-flashback-

"_WAAAAAAHHHHH" She started panicking_

" _What should I do? What should I do? What should I doooo?" she jumped and hid under the bushes. Because of her panicking she didn't even knew that a boy is also there.._

_panting "Those fanfgirls are so gonna pay me for this. Why are they even here?"_

'_Ohh.. so she's not a fangirl. Thank God.' Someone's thought._

"_Hey, who are you?" Mikan heard it and find the source of the voice._

"_Me? I'm Mikan. Hey, you're familiar."_

'_Blonde hair, blue eyes and a rabbit?' ' Shit... could he be ….Nogi?'_

-end of flashback—

" Err…. Are you Ruka Nogi? That jerk- I mean Natsume-sama's bestfriend?

"huh?"

"huh?. Come on! your natsume's bestfriend right?"

"Yeah, I am."

" I knew it! You're actually very similar to those pictures. You know those pictures scattered here in gakuen? It's really you. Those pictures are really popular."

"Wait. What scattered? Pictures of me? Who did it?"

"Hahahaha, you don't know? Of course, it's Hotaru. Who else?"

"Hotaru Imai?"

"Yeah. She said she'll use it for blackmailing."

"That, Imai. sigh"

"Hey, hey. Why does Hotaru always blackmail you?"

" I don't know. Go ask her instead." ' hey. How does she know Hotaru. Ahh! Of course. Hotaru is very popular because of her inventions. Too bad hotaru's not here in gakuen anymore. But I think it would be bettershivers in fear it reminds me of her evil and scary grins.'

"Huh? Okay."

"You're weird."

"Excuse me?"

"No, nothing. Never mind it."

"nod.. oww.. okay… hey, wait. If you're Natsume's bestfriend. Then you should know where he is now. Where is he?"

"Why are you looking for him?"

"err…. Well you see .. I'm one of his fangirl."

"What? B-but … Really?"

" Yeah. I am."

"Owss? Your kinda not. I really thought you're not a fangirl."

" But, I am."

"yea right." _Not (talk about sarcasm)_

" Sure I am."

" tsk… Sure you are." _Not_

" Why aren't you believing me?"

" How about I give you a test?"

" A test? What test?"

" It's about your loyalty for Natsume. I'll give you questions about him and if you answered it all right, then I will believe that you really are a fangirl.. but if you got it wrong just one mistake… then, I will say that I wont believe you. Don't worry it'll be just 3 easy questions. So? Do you dare or not?"

"Dare."

"Okay. Let's start. First question. What is Natsume's favorite color?

" Blue."

" Blue? You sure?"

"yeah. "

"and what makes you so sure that its blue?"  
"aaahh…. Cause he wears a lot of blue?"

" Is that really your final answer?"  
'ahhh.. yes?"

"Yes?"

"yes, yes."

' this girl is so wrong.' " ahmm.. I wouldn't tell you if its right or wrong. Is that okay with you?"

"Why not?"

"Errrr.. I have my own reasons.."

"Okay.. its fine."

"Okay. Second question, how many girlfriends did Natsume got?"

"Hah! Piece of cake. More than a hundred."

" M-more than a hundred? Are you even aware of what youre saying?"

" yeah. I am fully aware. He's a womanizer, remember? So it's expected."

'w-what? Natsume is a womanizer? Where did this girl heard that stupid rumor? Natume is NOT a womanizer. I didn't even remembered that Natsume got a girlfriend in the first this is ridiculous. Is she serious? ' " Alright. Lets continue. Third question. When is Natsume's birthday?"

"Easy. November 27th."

"whoa! How did you know that? "

" Well, its just the day that those fangirls- I mean US fangirls mark their – I mean OUR calendars for it will be the day where all fangirls are scattered here in gakuen just to find Natsume-sama."

"Oh. Figures. "

"Yeah. I know right." Ruka just nodded. " oh! What time is it by the way ?"

" it's almost 6."

"What? It's almost six? That late? Oh no! I'm so getting in trouble from Hotaru.! Ahh.. I have to go. Nice meeting you Nogi. I hope we'll see each other again."

"it's ruka."

" Errrr. Sure. Bye Ruka-pyon. Oh! One more second…._ FLASH_ ! (the sound of the camera with lights)

"awww.. what's that for?"

"Nothing. I just have to. Ja ne." And then mikan left.  
Ruka-pyon? Ahaha… she sure is one weird girl. Well, better report this to Natsume. I'm sure he will be surprised for this. This is one rare catch. Hehe.." ruka was supposed to walk balk to his dorms when he remembered what Mikan said a while ago.

_Oh no! I'm so getting in trouble from Hotaru.! _' w-what did she said? H-hotaru? H-hotaru Imai? No, I must be dreaming. There's no way Hotaru is here. Ahhhmm… maybe its another Hotaru.. right.. it's obviously not Imai.

Ahahahahahaha … ( ruka is just forcing to laugh) Of course it's not Hotaru! Ahaha.. … right?' gulp

_Bakaboom-bakaboom-bakaboom-bakaboom…_ the sound of the twin of her infamous bakagun, BAKACANNON. (sorry if it's bakaboom.. I really don't know the sound of bakacannon)

"AAWWWWWWW. Hotaru that's mean. It hurts you know.."

"that's what you get for being late…. Now. Tell me."

"Wh-what d-do you mean?"

"arghhh… come on Mikan, don't play dumb, even though you really ARE a dumb. Youre not dumb enough to not know what I'm talking about."

"Wow.. from you Hotaru? I'll take that as a compliment.. hehe…"

"my God! Mikan, just spit it out!"

' gulp now there's no escape.. oh no. what am I going to say. sigh better just tell the truth. ' "ano… I-I don't have anything."

"WHAT? You idiot! What did you do this whole time? Oh. Let me guess… you went to central town and bought some howallons… am I right?"

" ahh! HOWALLONS! Oh man! I forgot to buy howallons today! T_T

"seriously! mikan! When are you ever gonna grow up."

" I-I lost track of the time. ( Hotaru was suppose to cut her when Mikan did not let her) BUT! I met his bestfriend." Hotaru stopped from her tracks.

"bestfriend who?"

"what? You don't know? Of course its ruka nogi.. anyone else? I thought you know that hotaru?"

" stupid. I know that. I'm just giving you a test. Duh!"

' ahhh! So many test!'

"So, you said you met nogi? What did you talk about.?"

" nothing interesting , really."

"nothing interesting? THEN WHAT DID YOU DO ALL ALONG?"

"yawn sorry.. hotaru I'm really sleepy I can't hear what youre saying anymore? Ill go back to my room now.. okay? goodnight.. bye.. yawn" walk back

"sigh fine. I'll forgive you this time, but not on the next time. Goodnight."

"hey dude. What's up with you? Didn't see ya down there." Ruka said

" I'm fine. Just tired." Natsume said.

"okay. hey. I have a news."

"what?"

" have you heard of a fangirl pretending to be a fangirl?"

" there is?"

" yup."

' well, isn't that interesting?' " hn. She must be stupid to do that."

" but you know? She's pretty cute."

"pretty cute for you." ' hmmm.. let's see about that.'

"oh come on. You know I don't compliment girls so easily. So if I said she's cute, she's really cute."

"whatever. Come on let's go eat."

"well? If you really don't believe me? Then there's nothing I can do about that." ' sigh believe me Natsume. Its true. Even I, think that **I'm already in love with her.**'

**So? how about it guys? I know it sucks. It's boring and I'm not a really good author and my English is bad, really bad…. I even suck at some simple essays in school…. I really don't speak English a lot…**

**We use the language of our province here in the Philippines…. It's called "visayan/bisaya". And sometimes my grammar is terribly wrong….. but I'm working hard on it….and I really want to finish what I started… I'm trying to make this story interesting, nice and exciting… although I'm not really sure if I can do it… but I'll try my very best…. I'm not really hoping for you guys to like it… but I was looking forward for some reviews….. and oh! By the ways, thanks for the reviewers. Thank you very much. **

**yqueeny…. Ciao!**

**( sorry for the oh so many periods…. And the small letters even if it supposed to be big…. Gomen nasai bowsbows… )**


End file.
